Stupid Cupid
by Winddrifter
Summary: Back after a two year hiatus with a story idea I've been batting around for years. Note the rating. A chance encounter with a mutant with unusual powers leads to some unexpected results. ROMY. Wrestling a stubborn part in the story at the moment, don't give up hope. The ending is mostly written, just need to sort a few things out first.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long hard drive and Gambit was beyond tired of travelling when he pulled his bike up the massive circular drive. He let out a low whistle as he came to a stop in front of an impressive stone stairway leading to towering double oak doors. Kicking out the stand he pulled off his helmet and sat staring at the opulent building before him. It was huge. Bigger even than his father's house back in New Orleans. Large windows dominated the front of the house with wisps of ivy creeping and twisting up towards her roof line. Wings spread from either side, giving an old English feel to the sprawling chateau. It looked far more like an old world manor than a school. Yet 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters" was proudly scrawled on a sign out front.

For a split second he considered putting his helmet back on and speeding away despite how tired he was. This wasn't him. He knew nothing of life inside a school. Hell, he'd never even gone to school himself. But then, he really had no where else to go. Bridges had been burnt that could never be rebuilt. That, and Logan's offer had sounded intriguing. He was to head a special ops team. One that went in and did the things the squeaky clean X-men couldn't or wouldn't be seen doing. Things like breaking into government facilities to free captured mutants or recon work where being caught would mean death. Things done in the dark of night away from prying eyes.

His specialty.

He liked the idea of helping mutants using his specific skill set. It wasn't often he got to use them for good. Being trained as a thief from near infancy didn't exactly lend itself towards legal work. He was tired of being the bad guy. Tired of stealing for his father. Tired of the guild and its endless rules and drama. For being only twenty four, he was surprisingly cynical. It was time for a change and with a little luck, this just might be the place for him to get it. He wanted to look into the mirror and not see the jaded edge in his own eyes. Dieu, he just wanted to feel his own damn age for once.

"Wasn't sure you'd show" a gravelly voice rumbled up at him. Gambit turned to face the man who had offered him this chance at salvation. Small and hairy, he chomped on the stub of his cigar while eyeing him as if he expected him to bolt at any moment.

"I wasn't so sure I would either" Gambit returned, gazing once more at the enormous house.

Logan nodded, a small smile playing about his mouth. "I hope you're ready for this" a shuddering crash sounded behind the large oak front doors followed by a high pitched shriek of outrage.

Logan watched as the young man on the bike paled. "Dieu, what was that"

Sighing Logan flicked away the cigar stub and gestured towards the doors. "Welcome to life at the mansion."

Just then there was a puff of smoke and a blue furred mutant with startling yellow eyes and a long forked tail appeared before disappearing and reappearing again a moment later up in a nearby tree. "You haven't seen me" he whispered urgently, the thickness of his accent softening the words so they seemed to roll together into a jumble that he could only distinguish as European.

Perplexed, Gambit turned back just in time to see the door thrust open and a very angry, very beautiful young woman appear waving about a hair brush coated in what appeared to be thick blue fur. Shoving a strand of her platinum bangs away from her face she hollered up at the tree. "You think I don't see you up there you good for nothing fur ball. Next time use your own damn brush" and she hucked the offending object at the tree hitting the cowering mutant and knocking him from his perch. Gambit reflexively moved to get off his bike to help, but the furred mutant fell for only an instant before disappearing in a puff of smoke and reappearing safely on the ground.

Without another word the woman stormed back inside, her chocolaty curls bouncing while Gambit gaped after her in shock. What the hell had he gotten himself into.

Grinning unprecedentedly, the fuzzy mutant shrugged at the pair and nimbly picked up the brush with his tail, scampering back into the mansion.

"Rogue wait up. Don't be mad" he called after her the door slamming behind him with a shuddering bang. Remy was left standing, gaping at the door as if he expected it to sprout a mouth and teeth at any moment.

Amused, Logan nudged the younger man's shoulder "C'mon Gumbo. I'll show you where you can put your stuff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The rest of his first day was far less eventful, though no less interesting. Gambit met with the other members who would be part of his team. They consisted of a Brazillian man named Roberto with the ability to turn himself into a solid form of energy absorbed from the sun. When in use of his power he would turn into a non reflective black mass with pure white eyes and could create concussive blasts that had Remy clamping his palms over his ears. He could also hover, propelling himself with smaller blasts, though his aim wasn't the best and he often bumped into his teammates before losing his balance and falling over. Despite his slight clumsiness, he had an easy smile and boundless enthusiasm. His codename- Sunspot.

Next was a fellow southerner. Born in Kentucky, a Mr. Sam Guthrie gave him a polite handshake upon being introduced. Sam had the ability to become an unstoppable force, moving so quickly as to simulate flight. Once he got going he was near indestructible He could also use the energy he created to shield his fellow teammates, or cage his enemies though his control lessened the larger the field he created. His codename was Cannonball. Despite the formal way he addressed him, Gambit liked him immediately. He had the manners that were so common at home and so lacking up North.

Next Gambit was introduced to the largest man he had ever seen. A bulky Russian who grasped his hand in a handshake that jarred his teeth. Piotr had an interesting ability. He could plate his entire large form in sheets of organic metal, making his impressive bulk even more considerable. When in his metal state, Piotr needed no food, water not even air to survive. He was aptly named Colossus.

"Colossus won't be coming with you on all your missions" Logan told him noting Gambit's skeptical stare. "He's the heavy hitter we bring in when we need a little extra muscle"

"He's certainly got it to spare" Gambit quipped eyeing the behemoth.

Piotr only laughed. Gambit spent some time talking with the men, getting to know them. They had an easy dynamic between them. One he felt would work well in combat situations. Roberto was carefree and rambunctious, while Sam was mellow and good natured and Piotr was a surprisingly gentle giant who could be brought in to break up a fight.

He found himself eager to begin working with these men, and perhaps getting to know some of the beauties he had seen on his quick tour of the house. Gambit grinned to himself. Maybe this would work out after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Having left the Cajun with his new teammates, Logan went off in search of his favorite member of the mansion. Rogue had been busting her butt training so that she could be a proper part of the X-team. She wanted more than anything to be included on missions. Though she was his favorite, Logan had been tough on her, perhaps tougher than he would have been with anyone else. He wanted to know that when she finally went out into the real world she would be able to handle it. The threats the team faced were often some of the strangest and most dangerous he had ever encountered, and that was saying something considering the long life he had lived.

She had taken each refusal to promote her to full team status with surprising good grace considering the Southern temper she was know for. He was proud of the way she had tackled the tasks he'd laid before her. Even prouder of the woman she had become.

Following her scent he braved the common room and found her curled up reading a book amongst the scattered chaos of her fellow mutants.

"Rogue can I talk to you for a minute" he gestured to the hallway and after placing a scrap of paper between the pages to mark her place, she stood and followed.

It was easier to hear out here in the hall, though it couldn't quite be called quiet. No place in the mansion was truly quiet. There were just too many living under one roof for that to be a possibility, not withstanding the range of mutant abilities that were constantly being tested within the grounds. Some days he wondered how the walls of this place still stood. Dragging himself back to the task at hand he saw Rogue looking up at him expectantly.

"What's up Logan"

he cleared his throat, uncomfortable with her intense scrutiny. "You've been training really hard lately"

"Beat level twelve in the danger room" she told him smugly.

He smiled at the pride in her voice "I saw that. You've shown real dedication, even when I held you back and said you weren't ready. You never quit, just trained harder, fought meaner. I'm real proud of you Stripes"

She smiled brightly and he cleared his throat in discomfort. "It's the decision of the team and myself that you be promoted. You are now a full fledged member of the X-team. You'll go on missions and..."

He was cut off by her loud squeal of joy as she threw her arms around him. "Thank you thank you thank you" she chanted.

He cleared his throat gruffly and she abruptly let him go looking faintly chagrined. "Sorry, sorry I meant thank you Sir" she mock saluted, her drawl turning her attempt at a professional response into a thing of amusement.

Logan rolled his eyes. A full fledged member for two minutes and already she was giving him sass. "Get going Scamp" he mock ordered "And make sure you're ready if we need you"

"I promise I will be Logan, Thank you." she gripped his hand tightly between her two gloved ones and squeezed in affection. Buoyant she let him go, turning and racing back into the common room, delight clear on her pretty face.

Logan smiled, proud of the girl he considered his own. "Congratulations Stripes" he said to himself and grabbing one of his cigars he headed out to the back porch to enjoy the fall evening. Things were shaping up nicely. Gambit had agreed to Captain his special ops team, Rogue was finally ready for field work. He smiled to himself, feeling down right peaceful.

"Heads up" came the call seconds before a whirling force shot past him knocking the unlit cigar from his mouth. Logan turned his eyes heavenward. Then again, maybe he's better just call it a night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes

So after a two year hiatus I'm back. I had the idea for this story years ago but with life being so busy, am only sitting down now to write it.

I'd love to hear what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty's eyes lit up as she gazed over Rogue's shoulder. "_Who_ is that sitting with Roberto and Sam?" she demanded practically standing in her seat to get a better look.

Rogue glanced quickly over her shoulder spotting the two men and the new guy sitting with them. She remembered seeing him out front yesterday when she'd gone after Kurt for using her brush again. Turning back to Kitty she picked up her lemonade and took a quick sip "He's the new guy Logan brought in. A Cajun, I think he goes by Gambit"

"He should go by Gorgeous." Kitty said dreamily sitting back down and resting her chin on her folded hands.

Despite her best intentions not to, Rogue found herself glancing towards the boys' table once more. He was certainly handsome, she had to give him that. Tall and lean with sexy tousled hair, sharply chiseled cheekbones and eyes that glowed a deep captivating crimson. Eyes that had flipped up to regard her curiously while she had been checking him out. Feeling the blood rush into her cheeks she averted her gaze so quickly her hair swished around her face as she pivoted back towards her best friend. Grimacing at her lack of tact, she focused on peeling the label away from her lemonade bottle and not on the eyes she could feel boring into the back of her head.

Seeing her discomfort, Kitty pounced "Oh my God, You think he's hot don't you"

It amazed her how Kitty could make her feel like they were still sixteen. It might have something to do with her love of gossip or maybe the way the tiny woman near shrieked when she was excited. Feeling the heat in her cheeks raise another notch, Rogue hissed "Would you be quiet, they'll hear you. Besides how would Petey feel about you eyeing other men?'

Kitty rolled her eyes, choosing as she often did to ignore her. "They're both staring this way. Oh look he's asking about you" she exclaimed delighted.

"Would you stop that" Rogue resisted the urge to smack her best friend and instead spun the top from her lemonade bottle watching intently as it made lopsided circles against the table.

"Why?" Kitty seemed genuinely confused by Rogue's animosity "You should go talk to him"

"Are you out of your God damned mind" she gaped at her while Kitty grinned and flicked her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Why not? You're single, he's new here. It's just being courteous."

"Kit! Take a good long look at him. A boy like that ain't got no use for a gal he can't touch. One of those boys'll tell him all about my mutation and that'll be the end of that, so quit making a fuss" She couldn't help herself from glancing back once more. He had canted his head down and was watching her lazily from beneath heavy lids. As their eyes met, his lit up with a warm glow and he smiled a slow sexy smile that made several breaths slam together in her chest as she attempted to calm her frantic heartbeat. She jerked her flaming face back towards her own table, determined to keep her eyes faced forward.

Unfazed, Kitty took a sip of her coffee, her eyes alight with mischief "Yeah, well maybe he's up for the challenge" she quipped trying to hide her grin.

"What?"

"He's headed this way" Kitty informed her sounding just a little too smug. Hating herself for falling for Kitty's bait she glanced back again and saw the new guy making his way through the crowded room towards their table. Panicked, she flew out of her chair nearly upsetting her lemonade and mumbling "I just remembered, I have to do this thing for uh, Logan. Talk to you later" and with that she raced out of the dining hall leaving behind a shocked Kitty and an intrigued Cajun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's her story?" Remy asked gesturing to the woman leaving the cafeteria. She had been seated angled away from him so he hadn't noticed her at first, but at a prompting from her friend with the ponytail, she had turned to look his way. It was the angry southerner from yesterday. The one with the hairbrush and a killer arm. He had been struck by just how pretty she was now that she wasn't yelling or throwing projectiles. Large green eyes dominated a heart shaped face that was framed with those platinum stripes. She also had the most endearing black mark at the corner of her mouth, an innocent little fleck that made him think of deliciously naughty things. Instantly his attention had been captivated. Sam had told him her name was Rogue, and he'd been hoping to introduce himself when she'd up and left. Undeterred, he'd settle for learning about her for now and introducing himself to the pretty little minx later.

Roberto laughed at his enraptured expression "Forget it my friend. Never going to happen"

"Boyfriend?" he questioned. Roberto shook his head grinning. Remy frowned "_Girlfriend_?"

Roberto laughed again. "No, no. You've got it all wrong. Look, Rogue's hot alright, but trust me you're never getting in there."

Remy swiped a fry from Sam's plate smiling smugly, "I think you may be underestimating my gift with la femme"

Roberto swallowed his mouthful of burger "Nope, I just know that girl is never going to date anyone, ever."

Rolling his eyes at his friend's melodrama, Remy bit "Why" he drawled.

"Her mutation" Sam offered throwing a french fry at Roberto, which he promptly caught and stuffed into his mouth.

Remy thought back but couldn't come up with anything that stood out. Whatever her mutation, it wasn't immediately obvious.

"It's her skin." Roberto told him between mouthfuls of burger "She touches you and sucks your energy, your memories even your powers. Knocks you flat on your ass after only a couple seconds and you wake up hours later with a killer headache. Kind of a buzz kill huh"

Remy considered that a moment "She can't control it?"

"Nope"

He whistled. That was a bitch of a mutation. Thinking back on it, he realized that he had only seen her in gloves and long sleeves. Roberto was right, he didn't stand a chance there. It was too bad, she'd been a damned pretty thing. Brushing the girl and her enticing little mark from his mind he brought his attention back to his friends.

An untouchable girl wasn't something he was looking for. Not when there were so many lovey creatures at the mansion just begging for a little Cajun charm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Forge hurried as quickly as his metallic leg would allow him. His own creation, it was far more advanced than anything the hospitals could offer, though it still made moving quickly a challenge. Normally he would just COM. whoever it was he was looking for, but Logan had a bad habit of misplacing his equipment and this was too important.

After nearly running down an annoyed looking Rogue(How was he supposed to know she would be racing out of the dining room?) he finally made the last turn to the war room. Logan was scanning through page after page of missing mutant profiles. They were beginning to suspect that the missing cases were linked and the deeper they dug, the more sinister it appeared. It made Forge very happy to stay at the mansion and tinker away at his various projects.

"Didn't I give you a new COM. last week" he asked Logan, letting his irritation at being dragged away from his tech lab colour his voice.

Logan only smirked at him "Must've lost it" he rumbled. They both knew he hadn't. Repressing a sigh and tapping away at his tablet, Forge brought up the pages that had alerted him in the first place.

"We may have an issue here"

Logan sat upright peering at the tablet in front of him. The pages had been coded, though not very well. It had taken next to nothing to crack. Sitting in front of them was a webpage. A mass email recruiting like minded people to their cause.

That cause was the "Friends of Humanity". A mutant hate club. Publicly ,they fought to oppress mutant rights and argued the pros of the Mutant Registration Act. The Act would force all mutants to register their names and exactly what they were capable of so the government could keep an eye on them. It was left unsaid, but had been hinted at that those deemed "too dangerous" for society would be locked away for "safety". The Professor was away right now arguing against the invasion of privacy and the danger to all mutants if the Act were to be introduced.

Forge held back a shudder. Locked away, simply because of the gift you were born with. It was a terrifying new world they were living in. One that seemed capable of turning on them at any moment. Apparently things weren't moving quickly enough for the "Friends". Though publicly they kept to the law, there had been awful rumors lately. Tales of armed men and women going into mutant neighborhoods and causing havoc. Vandalism, thefts, assault; all of it extremely violent, and now mutants were missing. Yet, nothing could be officially brought back to the FOH members. On the surface they appeared to be as straight laced as a group of bigots could possibly be.

"I hacked into their chat rooms. It's all in code, but I think there's going to be an attack soon."

"Can you shut down the site?" Logan asked.

"I could, but they'll only reopen it again somewhere else. I think it's a better idea to watch and see who is going to this site. Maybe get an idea of when and how many"

Logan nodded. "Keep an eye on it, let me know if anything comes up"

Forge nodded grabbing his tablet and heading back towards his lab. If there was info to be found on this group, he'd find it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Forge left, Logan grabbed his cell phone and quickly sent off a short message. Minutes later his new team arrived, minus Colossus.

"I need you three to check something out for me tonight" he passed out a sheet detailing their first mission.

"A mission? Already" Sam questioned quickly scanning the sheet in front of him.

Roberto whistled "Damn, he's trying to kill us" he muttered.

Gambit raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Wheels up in ten" Logan told them and Roberto and Sam made double time racing to get their gear.

"Trial by fire?" Remy questioned as he incinerated the piece of paper with their instructions.

Logan bit back his grin. "You'd best hurry Cajun, that jet is taking off in nine minutes with or without your skinny ass."

"Why Logan, I didn't think you'd noticed" with a grin and a quick salute Remy loped down the hallway.

The Cajun wasn't wrong. It was a trial by fire. Though they had yet to train together, he wanted to see if they could work as a team. He needed those three to trust each other implicitly. That being said, what he wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall during their raid tonight. Logan cracked the metal plated bones in his knuckles his grin spreading wider.

They were going to hate him for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Where is Logan sending the boys, what is happening with the missing mutants, will Rogue and Remy ever actually speak?

What? You think I know. I'm just along for the ride


	3. Chapter 3

It did not go well.

Perhaps that was putting it lightly.

It had very nearly been a damned disaster. The security building they had broken into had been crawling with armed guards. Guards who had had training and knew how to work as a unit. Something his team seriously lacked. The two men with him were excited, shoving at each other with nervous energy. Despite their good natured bickering(which Remy feared would alert the entire damned center to their position), Cannonball and Sunspot had managed to take down the guards patrolling the grounds efficiently. The pair dragged the unconscious men off into the bushes while Gambit picked the locks to get them inside. Despite some close calls with the circulating security patrols and Sunspot's eager clumsiness (he'd actually had to pull the Brazilian man back to keep him from stepping over a security laser) they'd found the information they were looking for relatively quickly. Diagrams of some sort of holding chamber. Grabbing the hard copies he was pleasantly surprised as Sam proved truly competent and wiped away all traces of the diagrams from the center's computer system. Gambit had been impressed until Sunspot had given Sam a high five that echoed loudly in the empty room.

Amateurs.

Despite their lack of finesse, no one seemed to be aware of their presence on the grounds. It had been going well. Almost too well. He'd just begun to suspect something was up when trouble hit. Sam turned the wrong way stumbling into Roberto and knocking him forward so his foot landed in the path of a security laser. Alarms pierced the night air and they could hear the sounds of feet running towards them. Stepping out into the hall he could see a wall of guards baring down on them. Merde! Before he could give his order, Cannonball had grabbed the pair of them and amped himself up to ridiculous speeds, bursting through the armed men and heading towards the South of the compound. Unfortunately, moving at those speeds made only Cannonball invulnerable and Sunspot now sported a large gash on his left arm where a door had grazed him. That hadn't stopped him from using one of his concussive shots to shatter glass at the back of the building, and Remy's right ear drum. Head ringing, guards chasing, they'd dashed out into the night while sirens rang and dogs barked.

Subtle.

What Logan had failed to mention was that they were infiltrating a military base that was run by a good friend of his. Nick Fury was waiting for them by the Jet when they made it back. The information they had jacked was useless. A failed prototype set up as a decoy for them to take. Though Nick had been impressed by the way they had removed all traces of the diagram from their database, it was still humiliating to realize the entire mission had been a set up. One they'd very nearly botched.

All that being said, Remy understand why Logan had done it. He wanted to show them their weaknesses so they would know what to work on. While he wasn't wrong, Remy was still resisting the urge to give a little charge to the man's next cigar. He was bruised and sore, his hearing a dull pitched whine, Roberto would probably need stitches, and Sam had exhausted himself running the two of them back to the jet.

He sent the other two men to the med bay and trudged up to the war room. He found Logan still up, as he suspected he just might be despite the late hour. Remy dropped the diagrams on the table in front of him eyeing the smaller man.

"Trial by fire indeed" he muttered as he sunk into a chair. He debriefed Logan on exactly what had happened. Including his little chat with Nick Fury and the injuries sustained by the team. He tried to keep his embarrassment from leaking into his voice as he muttered "We need work" running a hand over his gritty eyes.

Logan only nodded. It was late and Gambit was tired. Rising stiffly from the chair he turned to leave the room. Only once his back was turned did Logan crack and a loud snort escape him. Remy glanced archly over his shoulder at him but Logan appeared composed once more, shuffling the papers around on the table in front of him.

"Careful mon ami. We wouldn't want you to choke" he muttered and the hairy man lost it. Gambit trudged down the hall ignoring the loud laughter that followed and vowing to place a charged card in Logan's cigar case .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

For being so full of people, the mansion could be real lonely sometimes. Rogue wandered the halls trying to come up with something to do. Her brother Kurt was off with his girlfriend, packing for their trip back to her hometown in Wales. They were leaving later tonight and would be gone for a few weeks. She guessed she could be happy about that. At least her brush would remain fur free for while, she idly wondered if she should warn Megan. She opted not to snickering to herself. She knew Kurt was bringing his image inducer, and the blue fur might make for some interesting explanations to Megan's parents.

Kitty had told her earlier that she and Pete had a date tonight and Logan had breezed past about an hour ago grumbling that he was headed out as it was the only way he could get some peace and quiet. She couldn't fault him for that. The mansion was not exactly a peaceful sort of place. In fact she could hear hooting and hollering right now.

Raucous laughter filtered in through the open window, coming from outside. She went to stand by the glass and was afforded a view of the backyard, strewn with fall leaves and noisy mutants. A small group had gathered playing the most loosely refereed game of football she had ever seen.

Rahne shifted into her half wolf form and jumped full onto Sam's back dragging him to the ground. With Sam distracted, Roberto scooped up the ball he had dropped and zoomed towards the goal line marked between two big elms. Things were going well for him until Jean stole the ball telekenetically and raced back in the opposite direction.

Roberto attempted to give chase but found his legs mysteriously bound together and ended up crashing to the ground. Spitting leaves, his glare promising retribution as he watched the telekinetic race away. Instead of helping his teammates, a mischievous Sam had set to tickling Rahne instead, making her howl with laughter amongst the strewn leaves as her team raced after Jean.

It looked like it was going to be close. Pyro was right on her heels when he skidded on a patch of leaves and fell to the ground with a large burst of flames. Those surrounding him quickly abandoned their play and set to stomping out the smoldering leaves while he grinned sheepishly. Bobby lobbed a snowball at the downed fire mutant and Pyro was up and chasing after him.

It was loud and rambunctious and looked like so much fun Rogue couldn't help but grin. Unopposed Remy stood in the end zone and caught the pass Jean sent his way almost effortlessly. He came trotting back towards the center flipping the ball in the air and catching it again. He looked so handsome just then, the light catching the red in his eyes, his hair falling artfully over his forehead and his lips tugged up in a lopsided grin. He belonged in a commercial. Something selling old world charm and mystery. E-harmony would make a fortune with him as their spokesperson. Glancing up, his gaze suddenly caught hers in the window and Rogue forgot how to breathe. Raising an eyebrow he gestured for her to come outside, smiling that slow sexy smile of his.

She desperately wanted to go out and join in the fun, and for one crazy moment she actually considered it. How incredible would it be to just run out there in the crisp fall air, maybe let the Cajun tackle her into the leaves. But football was a contact sport. Even covered head to toe it would be too dangerous for someone like her to play. What if her clothing slipped and a bare patch of skin was exposed when she was tackled. Hell, even if her clothing stayed perfectly in place, someone could brush against her cheek, her neck. It just wasn't worth the risk. Far safer for her to stay inside and do some quiet activity on her own. Her smile felt forced as she gave a small shake of her head and turned away from the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Despite his ringing ear from the night before, Gambit had to admit he was enjoying himself here. It was a novelty to be able to do something so simple as throw around a football in the backyard without worrying about someone slipping a knife between your ribs. Contact sports with Assassins and Thieves had never seemed the most practical of ideas.

He'd caught the ball for his team, though it didn't appear anyone was actually keeping score. It was all the more fun for that very reason. Looking up on his way back to center line, he saw the girl standing watching them play. The pretty one with the big green eyes and Southern sass. All thoughts of his conversation with Roberto and Sam flew from his mind and he gestured for her to come join them, even employing his most charming grin as enticement. He was surprised when the curvy brunette smiled weakly and turned away from the window disappearing further into the mansion. It was clear as day that she wanted to play. Remy frowned as Roberto's warning about her lack of control came back to him, and he reminded himself that she wasn't for chasing. No matter how thrilling the chase might be, she couldn't be caught.

Damn if that didn't make the idea of the chase all the more thrilling.

He had no more time to mull over the quiet girl because Betsy was there swiping the ball from his hands with a mischievous little smirk. Smirking back at the exotic woman with long purple hair, he got into position.

"You're mine" he mouthed towards her as they squared off against each other.

"Bring it on" she mouthed back. Remy grinned.

Damn if he didn't love a challenge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Author's Notes

Who doesn't love a rough and tumble game of mutant football? Something about the crush of leaves, crisp fall air and fireballs racing through the air. Kinda makes you feel like home. No? Just me :)~


	4. Chapter 4

"Sunspot, watch your balance, you're tipping again" Remy barked. Sunspot pushed away from the wall Remy and Sam were currently scaling. It had been close this time, he'd very nearly knocked Remy off before straightening himself out. After the humiliating events with Logan's friend Nick Fury, Gambit was determined to get his team in shape. Only Colossus had been spared his grueling training session.

Today, the main team were being put through the ringer. Colossus occasionally had trouble with guilt over ethics. Something that did not bother the three of them nearly so much. Moral ambiguity came with the turf. After so many years with the Thieves, what Logan and the rest of the x-men termed as morally ambiguous was almost laughable to Remy. Still, he trained hard along with his teammates, trying to overcome the obstacle course Logan had devised for them in an enormous abandoned warehouse away from the mansion.

This was no police academy jungle gym course.

Fireballs, lasers and rough blades appeared at random intervals. Not to mention random projectiles, greased hand holds and water traps. They'd been at it for over three hours and each of them was bleeding. At least his hearing was almost back to normal. The past week had been hell, with people coming up on his right side and scaring the bejeezus out of him.

Groaning with exertion, Remy dug his toes in harder and gripped the narrow ledge above him. He ignored the agony in his arms and flipped himself up, his gloves coated in dust the knees of his pants torn. Sunspot had opted to skip the climb and test the limits of his hovering ability. He was getting better at controlling the level of his concussive blasts though he would need sunlight to recharge soon. He was a little shaky but he'd made it to the ledge. Now they just needed Sam.

Cannonball hung onto the ledge trying to get the strength to pull himself up further. After the strain they had put themselves through all morning, what should have been a simple task was proving much more difficult. His shoulders burned with the effort of holding himself up. His fingers were scratched and bleeding where he'd torn his gloves and he sported a new gash on his left side where one of the blades had caught him. He was good at quick getaways and computers. Grunting he pushed himself higher. This obstacle course shit was for the birds.

Remy slid onto his stomach reaching down to help haul Sam up onto the ledge, while Sunspot deflected honest to God arrows with small well aimed concussive blasts. He reminded himself to have a word with Logan. Seriously, when would arrows ever come into play in the real world.

With Sam finally on the ledge they paused only a moment to catch their breath before they made their way into the final stretches of the course. Eyeing the razor wire, angry projectiles and steep climb down separating them from their goal Remy squared his shoulders, the men on either side of him doing the same. Smiling a slow cool smile he cracked his neck and murmured "Bring it on"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan was sitting in the war room going over reports with the Professor when Forge's voice came from the newest COM device the tech-y mutant had forced on him. This one came with a tiny screen that now sported a tense looking image of Forge.

"We've got intelligence"

"Yeah, what's going on" Logan growled.

"FOH members are throwing a little party in a nearby mutant neighborhood." he looked bleak "They decided to bring guns as party favors"

"God dammit" why wouldn't those assholes leave mutants alone. Most of the mutants in those neighborhoods had latent abilities, some with only slight abnormalities in appearance. They often grouped together because they were frightened and intimidated by the baseline humans. They weren't a threat to anyone.

"How many" he asked already thinking of who to assemble. He regretted sending Gambit and the rest of his team out for training. This was one of those moments when he could have really used their skills, trained or not.

"It looks like there's a lot of them. I think you should be prepared for quite the fight" The screen blipped out.

Charles placed a warning hand on Logan's arm "Be careful out there. With what we've learned so far, I have a bad feeling about this Logan."

"Fantastic" Logan muttered getting up from his chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright Stripes, suit up" Logan said gruffly.

Rogue's eyes widened almost comically, her face splitting into the biggest grin he had ever seen. "You mean it, really?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah yeah, don't get all worked up. I need you changed and ready to go at the jet in five"

She scrambled up from her seat racing towards her room. Logan wearily rubbed his eyes. He knew he was overly protective of Rogue. From the moment they'd met he'd felt an innate responsibility for her. Watching her grow from a introverted child to a lovely young woman had filled him with no less pride than if he had actually been her biological father. His gut twisted at sending her out on live missions, particularly ones against those bastards from FOH. But she'd earned it. She'd put in the effort and passed the simulations with flying colours. Refusing to let her go now would be holding her back from her potential. He told himself she would do fine, but Charles' dire warning felt like a lead weight rolling in his gut.

God he hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nervous and excited, Rogue was changed and ready and at the jet bouncing on the balls of her feet, waiting to go before Logan even got there. Her first mission! And it wasn't some wimpy little outing. They were actually going against FOH members. She tried to feel guilty about being so excited over others misfortunes, but who was she kidding. After all the training and hard work, she was actually doing something worthwhile!

The rest of the team arrived shortly after. Jean and Scott, Kitty's Pete and Logan all piled into the jet with her. The ride was quick and in no time they were landing and filing out getting their first good look at the damage.

It was not what she had been expecting. Everything was chaos. The drills she did in the Danger Room seemed so ordered and structured compared to the mayhem breaking out all around her. She dodged as bullets whizzed into a nearby building and pieces of brick went flying.

People were running and screaming everywhere. It was so loud she couldn't hear herself think. They seemed just as terrified by her and the other X-men as they did by the psychotic FOH members toting guns around like they were toys. Her team tried to make up a proper formation for attack but they couldn't hold it the way she had practiced in the Danger Room. A member of FOH would swing a gun wildly and whoever was closest would have to switch from offensive to defense of the civilians running about in terror.

Jean was working double time, shielding the team as well as any civilians in danger while Scott was shooting the weapons right out of the FOH members hands.

It wasn't what she had expected but Rogue was holding her own. She'd knocked out three of the FOH without using her mutation. She did _not_ want whatever it was that ran through their minds in her head.

She'd just tackled an angry looking man with an honest to God Uzi, to the ground, when she spotted the cage. It looked like one of those trucks you see on the highway they use to ship livestock in. With one major difference. Instead of farm animals, there were people inside. A second look confirmed that at least some of them were mutants. Her temper piqued and the fist she slammed into the guy underneath her hit much harder than was strictly necessary to incapacitate him.

That's what this was about. Not some random show of intolerance which would have been bad enough. No, they were here taking prisoners. She'd heard of what a mutant was worth on the black market. They were sold to places like Genosha, where they were suppressed with collars and forced into hard labor. One of the ugly truths in this world. One she had hoped never to have to see firsthand.

"Scott" she yelled "We've got hostages"

He whirled in her direction and saw the shipping crate filled with people.

"God dammit" she heard him mutter as he ran towards the cage. " Everybody get to one side!" he ordered. The frightened captives scrambled over one another in their haste to do his bidding. They had been watching through their bars and most knew what it was Scott could do with his eyes. A quick optic blast and the door of the crate was a smoking ruin.

She wasn't sure what she had expected to happen next, but the rushing hoard of mutants shoving their way out of the now open crate was not it. Groaning she realized they had just made things much more complicated for themselves. The FOH members still standing began to shout as they realized their captives had been set loose. The poor frightened mutants darted this way and that trying to escape the explosions and fighting. One FOH member started firing in their direction and only Colossus stepping into block the spray of bullets saved them.

"Note to self, hostages get freed _after_ the fighting" Rogue muttered to herself as she threw a punch stopping a man from cold cocking a small boy in the side of the head. "How do you sleep at night" she demanded of the unconscious form as the boy scampered away.

The FOH's numbers were seriously dwindling now, but that didn't seem to matter to the remaining fanatics. They had a death before surrender attitude that was beyond terrifying. The section in front of her finally clear, Rogue turned to help her teammates.

Jean was holding off an enraged member as best she could. For a baseline human he was proving to be ferocious. He had the wild hunted look of an animal backed into a corner and he gnashed his teeth at Jean like a beast.

"And we're the monsters" she muttered taking off at a sprint. She dodged reining projectiles pulling at her gloves, intent on taking the man out completely when a tiny woman stumbled out into her path.

Her hair was pure white, though she couldn't have been much older than Rogue's twenty one, and fell in soft spikes to her shoulders. High on her left cheekbone Rogue could see a smattering trail of crimson hearts that varied in size as they trailed up into her hairline. The woman looked up and Rogue was struck by the most startling blue eyes she had ever seen. So blue that they didn't seem real. What was even more startling than the colour though was the imminent fear.

The girl was terrified. This was no FOH member. She must be one of the captive mutants.

Rogue opened her mouth to reassure the terrified woman, but before she could get a word out the fey like creature sprung into action slamming a conjured pink arrow into Rogue's chest. Shocked by the aggressive move, Rogue gasped, more in surprise than pain. She hadn't had time to stabilize herself, and the hit square to her chest caused her to lose her balance. She stumbled back, tripping over scattered debris, her head hitting sharply against the half wall behind her. The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was the sound of Logan roaring her name and the startling feeling of the arrow dissolving into her chest.

Then there was only darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Author's Notes:

Things aren't looking so good for our leading lady. Hang in there Rogue!


	5. Chapter 5

It was late afternoon when Remy emerged from the communal bathroom in the hallway. Dieu, what he would have given to have an en suite. Unfortunately each three or four rooms had to share. Idly, he wondered if the charged card he'd whipped at Pyro for barging in had done the fire starter any damage. With a smirk he decided it had been worth it to see the orange haired mutants face as he tripped over himself trying to get away.

He'd just finished treating and bandaging the various cuts and burns he'd received during Logan's little training exercise and was now off in search of something to eat. Tugging his shirt over his flat stomach, Remy was surprised to find the usually empty hallway crowded with his fellow mutants. Students milled about pushing against one another trying to get a closer look at the lower corridor.

Spotting Roberto and Sam standing at the banister, Remy made his way towards them maneuvering through the crowd with ease.  
"What's going on down there" he asked casually leaning against the railing. For this much excitement he figured someone had done the unforgivable and borrowed someone else's favorite jacket without asking. Or God forbid, used their hairbrush. He bit back his grin.

Expecting some quip from his friend, he was surprised by Roberto's somber expression. "Someone's hurt"

Silence fell as the doors flew open and in rushed Scott, Jean, Colossus and Logan. Cradled in Logan's arms, her features a chalky pale, her eyelids fluttering rapidly against her cheeks was the girl. The pretty green eyed one from the window. The one who should have come out to play but instead had hidden inside. Her name was murmured among the crowd as the group hurried past.

"What happened?" Gambit caught himself asking as he, like everyone else, craned his head for a better look.

Sam glanced up looking worried "No one knows. They were out on a mission against some FOH guys. Forge took the transmission. Heard that Rogue was unconscious." he shrugged helplessly.

Remy watched as the small group disappeared into the hidden elevator that led down to the med bay. With Rogue out of sight once more the crowd began to murmur quietly and slowly began to thin. Remy was surprised at the strength of his urge to follow after the group and see that she was alright. He reminded himself that he had no business seeking out the injured woman. It's not like he knew her. Hell, they'd never even spoken.

That didn't seem to register as all his instincts urged him to follow. He told himself it was just friendly concern. One x-man looking out for another.

He never had been much good at lying to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What had he done.

Stripes, his girl lay in the med bay pale and unconscious. Logan slammed his fist into the Danger room drone he'd set to come at him with full force. His face a mask of pure rage, he let his claws sink into the metal and tear the drone to pieces.

He knew he should be down there with her. But he couldn't. Couldn't stay there. Not while she lay looking so small and vulnerable. Hank had shooed him away and Logan had nearly run out of the med bay in relief. What had he been thinking taking her out to fight the FOH on her first bloody mission. Another swipe of his claws sent gears and metal flying into the nearby wall.

Christ he was an idiot.

The rational part of his brain tried to remind him that Rogue had passed all of her training. She had been ready for this mission and in fact had been doing well. She'd held her own without using her powers once. He knew the mutant turning on her was an accident, yet the image of that glowing arrow slamming into her chest and Rogue falling to the ground had his stomach knotting in anguish. With a roar that was more pain than anger he threw himself into the training simulation.

Anything to take his mind off his Rogue lying alone and hurt at his order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evening passed slowly. The mansion residents unusually quiet as if making noise would be a direct disrespect to the girl currently unconscious several floors below. The moon was high before everyone finally began to settle down and drift off to sleep. It was at this time that Gambit found himself doing what it was he did best.

Sneaking.

He had tried to let it go. Tried to put the girl from his mind. But after staring at his ceiling for hours on end he'd given up. The nagging urge to go see the girl had not abated. If he went down and checked on her then surely he'd be able to shut his brain down long enough to get some rest. At least that's what he told himself.

The rest of the team had come back from the med bay shortly after they had disappeared. Logan had ignored the remaining crowd and had raced off towards the danger room as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. Jean had watched him go sadly before turning to those waiting for news. She told them that Rogue had taken a nasty fall and hit her head. She would be fine but she needed rest and would be unable to receive visitors until at least tomorrow.

Glancing at the wee hours reflected by his watch Remy figured it constituted as tomorrow. Besides he wasn't really a visitor. Just a concerned teammate.

Who was damned near fascinated with a woman he'd never even spoken to.

He found his way down to the med bay easily enough. He had had to make a trip there himself earlier in the week when one of Pyro's fire animals had gotten a little too friendly and had seared the skin on his right leg. Pyro remained of the opinion that Remy had frightened his little fire friend. Remy was of the opinion that Pyro was crazy.

The security in this section of the mansion was surprisingly lax. Of course, you had to know this section of the house was even here in order to find it. It was hidden two stories down in a secret chamber that didn't appear on the blueprints of the mansion. It was impressive really. Very espionage. He'd only had to force a few doors.

He crept slowly along the darkened lab, wary for sounds of its resident doctor. A one Henry McCoy, known as Hank amongst the majority of the staff and students made his lair down here. The enigmatic doctor had fallen prey to one of his own experiments many years ago and now sported a thick coat of dark blue fur over his entire body.  
His code-name; Beast.

Luck was with him and the lab was empty. Hank must be sleeping. Remy continued along the lab peering into the glass rooms where patients were normally kept. A cursory glance showed empty beds and quiet equipment. Just when he had begun to think they had housed her someplace else he spotted a soft blue light spilling from a room slightly recessed from the others. He made his way quickly towards the far room and glanced inside. Through the glass he could see Rogue spread out on the hospital bed. She lay very still, her breathing shallow, her skin incredibly pale. Only her eyelids moved, a restless flutter against her cheeks.

He'd only meant to look, see that she was alright, but as he approached the glass door it slid open with an electronic hiss. He froze for a moment, wary that he'd somehow been detected. When nothing stirred he pondered the open door in front of him and considered whether or not he should leave. Deciding that the door opening was a stroke of fate Remy stepped inside.

Who was he to argue with fate?

She was for once gloveless. Her pale hands resting at her sides. Even like this she was still extremely pretty, though he missed the glow of her blush on her cheeks. The little witch mark at the corner of her mouth stood out starkly on her too pale face. In only a pair of grey drawstring pants and a white tank top she showed more skin than he had ever seen on her before. He noticed that the tips of her shoulders held a smattering of soft freckles. Endearing little marks that were kept hidden from view by her usual long sleeved shirts. He was instantly enchanted by the little flecks, then chided himself for admiring the girl while she lay unconscious.

Taking a cautious step closer he noted the electrode monitors that were attached to her temples and at various points across her chest. A rhythmic beeping marked the steady pulse of her heart. At least her vitals were good.

With one last wary glance around he sat on the edge of the bed studying her features intently while being careful not to touch her. Roberto's warning was not forgotten. He knew her powers were instant and not within her control, and he had no desire to be passed out on the floor the next time the good Doctor made his rounds. He had worn leather gloves to be safe.

She seemed restless, though she lay perfectly still. It was her eyes. Agitated, as if she were having some terrible nightmare. He wasn't sure what possessed him but he found himself leaning forward and gently running a soothing had over her hair. Brushing a brilliant white lock off her forehead.

Her eyelids stilled and opened so suddenly he jerked back in surprise. He had only a moment to note that they were not the green he had come to expect but a shimmering pink before she lunged up, fisting his shirt in her small hands as her lips crushed fiercely up against his.

His heart was pounding so hard he felt it was about to leap out of his chest. He'd never been so afraid in his entire life.

Or felt so alive.

He knew what her powers would do to him and yet he felt electric. Like he was being burned alive from the inside. Nothing existed but her small hands fisted in the material of his shirt and her delectable mouth hard and insistent against his. He opened his mouth to say something and felt the sweet glide of her tongue. Stifling a groan he pressed his tongue briefly back against hers and felt more than heard her sweet little sigh of pleasure. His arms snaked around her waist even as he screamed at himself that this was a mistake.

Vaguely he felt the corners of his vision dim and fade to black as he sank with her onto the bed and the room fell away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes

They meet... well sort of.

ahem... reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue woke slowly, letting the confusion of sleep drift away bit by bit. She stretched, elongating her spine with a small contented sound and realized that she had rolled over onto her pillow during the night.

A pillow that was decidedly warm and firm beneath her head. One that rose and fell in an even rhythm while a soft thudding sounded beneath her ear. It was something she had never experienced before and it took her a moment to realize that she lay not nestled against her pillow, but half sprawled atop another person. Fighting against blind panic she tried to thrust herself away. Dear Lord what had she done? Oh please don't let them be hurt, please... She was on the verge of full blown hysteria when she felt the someone tighten their arms around her and brush a tender kiss against her forehead. It was the kiss that stopped her from fleeing and made her look up.

Tousled brown hair, a strong stubbled jaw and a mouth made for sin.

It was the Cajun mutant. The new recruit brought in by Logan, the one she'd watched from the window only a few days ago. Though she had never actually spoken to him, she knew he went by the name Gambit. She also knew that he had a smile that could melt women into little puddles of raging estrogen.  
Lord he was stunning, which was a large part of the reason why she had never spoken to him. A girl could get lost in romantic imaginings about a man like him. She'd meant to spare herself the inevitable heartache.

But what was he doing here in her bed and how...how had he touched her skin. The soft hissing of the door and a startled gasp from behind her jerked her back to the present. The Cajun mutant tightened his grip once more, nuzzling against her in his sleep and she was struck by just how good it felt. How much she wished whoever had entered the room would just go away.

"Remy?" an incredulous voice asked from behind her. She kept her gaze on his face as he languidly opened crimson eyes. They locked on her as he studied her flushed cheeks, running his fingers along her jawline and giving her a sleepy sexy smile. A pleasurable shiver went through her at the feel of his hand.

"Remy?" she asked in a small voice. She hadn't known his real name. She found she liked the sound of it rolling off her tongue.

Apparently Remy liked it as well. His eyes flared and darkened as he began to lower his lips towards hers. Behind them, someone cleared their throat loudly and he stilled.

Tearing his gaze away from the vixen cradled in his arms. Remy glanced over her head in annoyance towards the source of the offending noise. There stood Forge his mouth opening and closing as he searched for words. Beside him looking bemused was Beast.

Confused himself, Remy took a better look at his surroundings. It hadn't felt strange to wake up with the girl in his arms. In fact it had felt like she belonged there. But what were they doing in the med bay?  
He pulled himself up to a sitting position bringing the girl up with him, her back pressed against his chest, his arms securely around her curvy little waist. She shivered and he brushed a kiss against her temple in reassurance.

Both Hank and Forge found their voices at the same time.

"The Hell?"  
"Fascinating"

Rogue leaned further back against Remy's strong chest and his arms tightened around her. Both were searching for suitable responses when the Professor rolled into the room.  
"Remy, Rogue" the Professor greeted the young pair. "I wasn't aware that you knew each other."

Confusion etched their feature simultaneously. Did they know each other? Rogue pulled away gently so she could turn to look at the man behind her. His face was achingly familiar, yet she couldn't remember ever speaking with him. Her instincts screamed that he was hers, but that couldn't be right. Could it? She could see her own confusion mirrored on his face. Despite the uncertainty, he kept his arms wrapped tightly around her, unwilling to release her.

The Professor moved forward coming to a stop directly in front of the couple. He raised his hands to hover at either side of Rogue's face.

"May I" he asked politely and she gave a quick nod.

He closed his eyes and began sifting through her thoughts. As always with Rogue, they were chaotic.

There were images of startling blue eyes and soft spiky white hair. A feeling of surprise and then fear as she was hit and lost her balance. A shimmering pink light and then vague flashes of concerned conversation from her teammates. Then there was a long dark period where Rogue battled against her psychs for control. Through it all the foreign energy he had detected in her last night crackled and rippled throughout her, searching for an outlet.

At last there was a sense of someone present. The pulsing energy increased, snapping over her still skin and seeming to reach out towards this unknown presence. When Remy brushed her forehead, Rogue used the touch of his hand to anchor herself and pull away from the psychs. At the same time the crackling energy spiked and arched, connecting the pair as their lips touched. The slight pull of Rogue's mutation stopped in it's tracks as the searing bond took hold.

Charles pulled out of Rogue's thoughts with effort. Hers was one of the most difficult minds to traverse he had come across. Sessions with her always left him exhausted and a little unsure. If possible, this short walk through her mind left him more drained and unsure than usual.

He could feel their connection now. Flowing hotly in the air between them. It was almost a tangible thing, though he doubted very much the others in the room were aware of it. Smiling to mask how tired he had become, he said cheerfully. "You seem to be feeling much better today. Though I would like Dr. McCoy to have a look at you just to be sure before you go" He smiled encouragingly at her as she slid to the floor intent on following the big blue doctor to his examination room. She took a few steps towards the door before turning back suddenly and reaching her hand out for Remy. Remy had already jumped to his feet at her first step away from him.

Eyeing the pair curiously the Professor said "Actually, if you don't mind I would like to speak with you a moment in my office Remy." Remy looked torn as he glanced between Rogue and the Professor and then back again.

"It's alright Rogue, You can go now" the Professor encouraged watching the two carefully.

Her eyes very large, Rogue nodded and made her way slowly to the door glancing back several times as if unsure. When she was finally out of sight Remy gave a heartfelt sigh. Perplexed the Professor led the way towards the elevators and the main floor. Forge followed along muttering to himself and tapping incessantly at his little hand held computer, while Remy seemed almost sullen, glancing back in the direction Rogue had gone. Charles waited until they were in his office with the doors closed before turning to face the young man.

Because of the constant bio kinetic feedback that surrounded him, Charles would not be able to skim over Remy's thoughts the way he had Rogue's. Instead he steepled his fingers considering the uncomfortable looking young man as he dropped down into an overstuffed armchair.

"Could you tell me what happened last night"

Remy studied his hands a moment before answering. His brows knotted in concentration as he pieced together his memories of the previous night "It was late an I was having trouble sleeping. Not quite used to the whole in bed early on a school night thing. " he smirked wryly "I thought maybe a walk, clear my head. I didn't see any harm in going to check on the girl. Make sure she was alright." he glanced up quickly and at the Professor's encouraging nod continued. "I was just going to look but then the doors slid open" he shrugged looking uncomfortable.

"Please continue"

"She seemed upset. Her eyes were moving around a lot, so I went to sit on the edge of her bed and all of a sudden she woke up and.. and she was kissing me. "He glanced up, his eyes laced with confusion "That's the last I remember."

"And you didn't feel her mutation kick in?" Forge asked tapping away at his little hand held.

Remy glanced in annoyance at the tapping sound, thought for a moment and then shook his head no.

"And this morning you were able to touch her without consequence" Forge continued looking dumbstruck. Charles already knew the answer. Whatever the bond between the two, it had effectively cancelled out the pull of Rogue's skin.

Remy considered this "Oui"

"We'll have to do some tests. Maybe I can make some sort of power fluctuation monitoring..."

"Thank you Remy, you may go" The younger man jumped eagerly to his feet while Forge looked crestfallen at having a potential test subject escape.

Charles wheeled to the door to escort Remy out. He expected the young man to turn left towards the dorm rooms and kitchen. To his surprise he turned right towards the entrance of the med bay. Appearing from behind the hidden panel that led downstairs rushed Rogue, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright. The pair skidded to a halt as they met by a large potted fern. Charles watched them a moment before retreating to let the pair have their privacy.

He had some serious thinking to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

The pair stood very close, their toes practically touching. He was a good three or four inches taller than her when standing and a dimple she'd never noticed before appeared in his left cheek when he smiled down at her.

"Hi" his fingertip brushed a strip of white hair from her forehead.

she returned the sentiment blushing prettily. There was a moment where the pair simply watched each other in wonder. At last Remy asked if she was hungry. She nodded and he turned with her hand clasped in his, and led the way towards the kitchen which was slowly beginning to fill with sleepy mutants.

Each grabbing a piece of fruit, the pair wandered over to the seating area. Bypassing the larger tables, Remy led her to a smaller one in the corner. Refusing to release her hand he watched each minute expression as it crossed her face. He felt like he'd known her for years. How was it that he felt so connected to her though they had never had a single conversation?

She kept glancing up nervously and then back down again. He was gorgeous, those intense red eyes of his focused so intently on her. She didn't know what to say. Couldn't explain what it was she was feeling for this man who was essentially a stranger. She'd barely been able to sit still through Beast's examination as the memories from last night and this morning played through her head in a dizzying loop.

They'd touched, and she hadn't absorbed him at all. There was no psych buzzing around in her head. She had no trace of his powers. They'd touched and nothing bad had happened! Her fingers ached to try it again. To strip off her gloves and run her bare hands all over him. While there was another side of her that was terrified. She'd never expected to be able to touch someone. Particularly someone so handsome. What did normal girls do in these type of situations. What should she say?

He was fiddling with her fingers through her gloves. "I guess I should be apologizing" he smiled a little self consciously. "Wasn't exactly gentlemanly of me to be sneaking into your room was it." he glanced up cautiously "Do you remember any of last night?"

She replayed the previous night back in her mind. She remembered feeling a dip as he sat on the edge of her bed. Remembered fighting with her psychs for control of her consciousness. Then a soft touch at her temple as his fingers brushed over her hair. Using his touch as a point of focus she'd shoved away the psychs and surged upwards finally gaining control.

Her eyes had opened and he'd been there so close. The draw had been inescapable. Without thinking, she'd given into instinct, twisting her fingers in the fabric of his shirt as she pressed her mouth to his.

Then there was heat, a liquid fire burning through her as their lips had moved against each other. His tongue slipping out to sweetly taste her before everything went dark and she'd slipped into untroubled sleep.

She flushed at the memory, her gaze caught on his lips that had twisted into a knowing smirk. He chuckled softly his eyes giving off a subtle glow.

"I see that you remember some things Chere"

"I kissed you" she murmured.

"Oui"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm not" he grinned wickedly at her, his eyes twinkling as he reached forward and brushed a lock of hair back from her face. Each time he touched her she felt a little thrill skate over her skin. She had to remind herself that they had only really met this morning. It wasn't normal to be this touchy feely already. Yet she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop.

Over his shoulder Rogue saw Kitty and Pete enter the dining hall. Seeing her best friend across the room was like being hit with a bucket of cold water. God what would Kit say if she saw them pawing each other after only just meeting. Rogue pulled her hands away from Remy's and slid them under the table. Not to be deterred, Remy captured her fingers again in his under the table where no one could see. Despite the gloves that separated them Rogue thrilled at having her hand in his.

"Rogue?" Kitty stormed towards the table dragging an amused looking Pete behind her. Remy nodded at the big man being towed about by his tiny girlfriend. The petite brunette took in the pair sitting closely at the small table with open mouthed shock.

"You're catching flies there Kit" Rogue teased.

Shaking her head, Kitty regained her composure. "Are you alright. They wouldn't let me in to see you yesterday and when I got there this morning they said you'd already been let out"

"I'm fine Kit, really." she glanced shyly up at the crimson eyed man beside her "In fact, I feel great."

Remy grinned and squeezed her fingers beneath the table.

Kitty watched the pair flabbergasted. "I didn't realize you two knew each other" she said cautiously.

Rogue blushed unsure of what to say. She really didn't know Remy. In fact she had only learned his name this morning, yet nothing felt more right than sitting here with his fingers entwined with hers.

Seeming to sense her distress, Pete took pity on the pair at the table and gently snagged Kitty's hand. "We have training Katya" he reminded her gently.

"What? Oh right" she glanced back at the pair at the table in concern "I'll, um see you later Rogue. Bye Gambit" her look promised that she would be grilling Rogue later for every little detail. Rogue swallowed nervously. Sneaking a glance up at Remy she found him grinning down at her.

"Come on" he pulled her hand and led her from the kitchen." I don't have training until later. Let's go out for a bit"

The stir they caused as they left hand in hand went completely unnoticed by the couple, too absorbed in each other to care

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charles was back in the med bay, considering the results from Rogue's exam earlier.

"You seem anxious my friend" Hank observed putting away some of his instruments.

"I'm concerned Henry. I've never seen anything like this before"

"It is quite remarkable." he allowed.

"I feel an outside presence at work here. The bond between the two is tangible, yet to my recall they have never met before last night." Charles steepled his fingers together in thought.

"Should I run some tests"

"Perhaps" the Professor mused.

"You seem unsure"

Xavier turned his chair around to smile at his friend "I don't claim to know the whys and hows of this world Henry. But, that girl is able to touch another human being for the first time in almost the entirety of her life. I don't know that I want to poke and prod that for fear of it unraveling. How could I be responsible for taking that away from her."

"You may have a point Professor. I'll do some minor testing. If nothing seems broken then I won't rush in to fix it."

"Thank you Henry" Charles Xavier turned back to his thoughts on what he had witnessed this morning. Something didn't feel quite right. He'd felt the crackling energy shimmering over Rogue last night when they brought her down to the med bay. It was why he had refused to allow visitors in to see her. It had the same feel as the bond that now flowed between her and Remy.

Did he dare try to rectify that bond? Remove it from the pair and return Rogue to a state where she must isolate herself from everyone? Or, did he leave things as they were and hope that no damage would be done as the result of this foreign energy.

God help him, he just didn't know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent the morning down by the lake, talking companionably. She learned that he had grown up in New Orleans not too far from her own Caldecott Mississippi. They shared a love for jazz music and sweet tea. He made her laugh with his impressions of the other mutants at the mansion and she told him some of the more interesting gossip that had occurred over the years.

Including the time that Bobby had shaved Kurt's legs while he'd been asleep.

Rogue couldn't remember a single other moment in her life when she had felt so happy.

"Chere?" he had her gloved hand in his again, stroking his thumb lazily over her knuckles. He couldn't seem to stop touching her. The sweet little smiles she gave him when he did were too enticing.

"Mmm?"

"Why don't we take these off" he tugged gently on a finger of her glove.

Apprehension flooded her, chasing away the wonderful feeling of being here with him.

"It's just us. No one here to worry about touching accidentally." he reassured tugging a little harder and causing the fingertip of the glove to slide forward.

"It's not accidentally touching that I'm worried about" she whispered. This morning had come as a shock. She'd felt only a brief touch of his lips against her bare skin twice and it had completely scrambled her brain. Hell, sitting with him and having him hold her gloved hand was more physical contact than she could ever remember having before. She watched apprehensively as the silky material slid from her fingers, her hand held up between them.

Watching her intently he pressed his fingers between hers, lacing them together and bringing her hand to his mouth for a kiss. It was so different seeing it coming. Her senses were fired, her entire focus on the skin he touched with his own. She gulped down a breath trying to calm her racing heartbeat. He'd touched her gently several times over the course of the morning, and though her fingers ached to reciprocate she was beyond nervous. She'd caught herself reaching for his hand and snatching it back just as quickly while he had given her amused little smirks. He kissed each of her fingers in turn before grinning at her flushed face, and returning her hand to her. Slowly he picked up the other one and began removing the second glove.

Her fingers twitched nervously in his palm as he worked and he smiled. "Are you my girl now Rogue?" He asked his gaze staying on her hand as he worked the material slowly off her fingers.

She swallowed nervously. It was soon, really far too soon to be considering whether they were going to be together or not. Hell, she had only learned his name this morning. Today was the first time they had actually had a conversation. Yet, she couldn't deny how badly she wanted to be with him, rational thought be damned. Remy was hers.

Heat spread through her cheeks and she nodded dumbly. He caught the motion, glancing up at her with one of his heart stopping smiles. Taking her bare hand he brought it around and draped it around his neck. "In that case, as my girlfriend you should be able to touch me hein?"

He was right. If they were together then she should be able to put her hands on him. That's what couples did. They touched, and she was going to... any second now. She took a quick breath trying to settle her nerves but the butterflies in her stomach just seemed to multiply.

Cautiously her fingers moved from the collar of his shirt to brush against the thick silk of his hair. She was surprised to find the texture so different from her own curls. She took her time running her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes in appreciation. It was easier with his eyes closed and she found herself sliding closer so she could run her fingers over his forehead and down his cheek. Feeling bold she brushed across the stubble of his jaw before tracing a delicate finger across his lower lip.

He caught her hand as she was about to pull away and popping that finger into his mouth, he sucked slowly. Rogue lost the ability to breathe. The sensation was incredible. Beyond anything she'd ever imagined. She'd dreamed of kisses and holding hands since early in her teen years, but never had she thought to crave the erotic suction of her finger in a man's mouth. He released her finger with a slight scrape of his teeth grinning at her flushed face.

A sharp bell broke through the sound of their breathing. His smile slipping, Remy pulled his phone from his jean pocket and turned off the alarm. Throwing her a heated look tinged with regret he rose to his feet pulling her up with him.

"As much as I'd like to stay out here all day with you ma petite, unfortunately duty calls." He handed her back her gloves and watched her slip them back on with undue interest.

"I need to go too, I've got the kids this afternoon." They walked back in companionable silence. their hands laced tightly together, swinging in an easy rhythm between them. When they reached the mansion Remy looped an arm around her waist spinning her towards him and pulling her close. He gave her a soft chaste kiss that had her heart beating double time. With a finger tip down her cheek he kissed her nose and smiled that slow sexy smile, his eyes burning into hers. Letting go of her with obvious regret he turned and loped off towards the danger room and training.

After he was gone she realized that the other mutants in the hall were staring at her in shock. Her face flaming she about faced and made her way to the nursery.

What a day this was shaping up to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes

Something witty (lol)


	7. Chapter 7

Watching over the nursery wasn't her normal racket, but now that she was a member of the X-team, she filled in random jobs when not out on missions. Pixie usually watched the children, her gentle nature was perfectly suited to raising the rambunctious toddlers. But, with Pixie taking Kurt back to Wales to meet her parents, Rogue had agreed to take on a few shifts.

At first she had been nervous about covering for Megan. Not because she didn't like kids. No, the truth was she loved children. It just wasn't always easy for her to be around them. It wasn't like she could kiss away boo boos or cuddle a frightened child close, yet she made it work when she had to. It just wasn't something she could do long term, no matter how much it might have appealed to her.

The day passed quickly in a swirl of rambunctious laughter and gentle scoldings. She had jam on her left leg and a purple heart sticker stuck to her right cheek but she was smiling. Waving goodbye as the last of the children were picked up, Rogue turned to putting away the scattered toys that littered the plush carpeting. She was just finishing when a throat was cleared behind her. Spinning swiftly she saw Kitty leaning against her desk staring at her expectantly.

"So" the tiny girl demanded without preamble.

Rogue tried to hide her grin as she stooped to put away a bucket full of building blocks. "Hey there Kit. What's up?" she purposely kept her voice casual.

"Don't play that with me." The brunette was practically vibrating with impatience "Since when do you get all chummy over breakfast with Gambit, and what happened on your mission?"

The first question made her smile, the second did not. "Remy was concerned for me. Just wanted to make sure I was alright" she offered. She wasn't ready to explain to Kitty how she had woken up to find Remy in bed and able to touch her. Nor did she want to try and explain the feelings of attachment she had for someone she had just met.

"Remy?"

"Gambit" she clarified."As for the mission,"she blew a frustrated breath making her platinum bangs puff out from her face" I think I kind of blew it. We were trying to stop these FOH guys when we realized they had hostages Kit. Honest to God hostages. It was awful. Scott blasted a hole in the wall of their cell and they just scattered. It was insane. People running everywhere screamin'.

I was going to go help Jean when this woman appeared in front of me. She was terrified."Rogue shook her head in memory of the white haired girl with the big blue eyes. "I should have seen it coming but she just slammed into me and then I fell and hit my head. I don't even remember getting back to the mansion." Rogue realized she didn't even know how she had got back.

"Logan carried you. It was scary, your face was real white and you weren't moving. Then Hank wouldn't let me come see you. Even stood guard to make sure I wouldn't phase." Kitty looked thoroughly disgruntled at the memory and Rogue had to bite back her smile. "You sure you're ok" the concern in Kitty's big brown eyes made her smile.

"Yeah, actually I feel really good Kit." It was odd really. No headaches from her fall or anything. She felt fantastic. She wondered if that had more to do with the anticipation of seeing Remy again.

"So" Kitty said slyly "You going to go find Remy?"

"He's not here"

"What, how do you know that. I thought I saw him and his team in the danger room earlier"

Rogue wrinkled her brow in confusion. How did she know that Remy wasn't on the mansion grounds. It was odd, but she seemed to have been able to pinpoint exactly when he had left. It had been earlier this afternoon, around the time she had been putting the kids down for a quick nap. "I don't know. I just got the feeling he wasn't here"

Kitty gave her a strange look "Alright, so dinner then, or do you have to go see Mr. Blue and Fuzzy for a check up?"

"Don't let Hank hear you call him that" Rogue laughed, "Let's go get food, I'm starved."

Kitty held the door open for her and the pair made their way towards the kitchen to see who had been put on dinner duty and what interesting concoction they were trying to pass off as food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Remy and the team were being put through the training session of their lives. Logan had taken them back to the warehouse to test the full extent of their powers. It was something he wouldn't do elsewhere, even at the mansion. They were his ace in the hole and he wanted their abilities kept secret.

When they were finished Roberto collapsed on the grass panting. "That...was...Hell" he gasped.

"Wait until we go away for perdition training."Logan's smile was all teeth "Alaska"

Sam groaned in anguish beside Roberto.

Despite the agony in his muscles, Remy had an odd surge of energy. Training was done for the could turn off the part of his brain that was the commander of this squad, at least for a little while.

His thoughts shifted instantly to Rogue. He would see her soon. No amount of muscle pain would stop him from seeking her out when they returned to the mansion. Hell, he'd probably crawl to get to her if he had to. The intensity of his feelings surprised him, and he gave himself a mental shake.

"Gambit" Remy raised his head to look at Logan. "I hear there was a little incident this morning with you and Rogue"

Remy glanced back at the other members of the team, but they were too busy groaning about their many aches and pains to listen in. Remy wondered how he should play this. He knew that Rogue and Logan had a special bond. She was like a daughter to him. The last thing he felt like doing right now was reassuring a burly man with adamantium claws that he had honorable intentions towards his little girl.

"Hank said you can touch her"

"Appears so" he tucked his hands into his pockets fidgeting with a playing card.

Logan looked bemused. "And she let you? Hell, Stripes must have a concussion." Logan eyed Remy warily. "You interested in her Cajun?"

Sensing that he was being tested, Remy drawled. "An' if I am?"

"Hurt that girl I take it out of your hide. That is not a figure of speech" Logan jabbed the younger man's chest. Remy was thankful he had kept his claws sheathed.

"Understood"

"Good, now let's head back"

Gambit tried to hide his eagerness as they piled into the jet and headed back to the mansion. Nothing Logan, or anyone said would stop him from seeing Rogue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite his relaxed demeanor, Logan was watching the Cajun very carefully. The Professor had told him all about this mornings incident, and for once Logan was unsure of how to react.

The father figure in him argued that he should be telling the kid to step off. He wasn't good enough for Rogue. He damned sure shouldn't be in her bed already. Never mind the fact that they had both been found fully dressed. At first he'd wanted to tear the man limb from limb.

Then he'd gone to look in on Rogue this morning before he took the boys out. He hadn't realized that a part of him had been holding it's breath until he saw her for himself. Laughing and playing with the children, she'd noticed him through the nursery window and had given a quick mock salute. You'd never have known he'd nearly gotten her killed only yesterday. Relief had flooded through him as he waved back. Not only was she healthy but damn if she didn't look happy.

He couldn't bring himself to try and scare the guy off after that. His Stripes was twenty one years old and she'd never touched anyone. If she wanted to try with this guy then who was he to stand in her way?

Though they could damn well hold off on that bed stuff.

Torn, Logan counseled himself to wait and watch. If Stripes needed him he'd be there.

And the Cajun would be shredded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The common room was a massive area taking up the entire back wall of the mansion. It sported a jumbo flat screen TV, a multitude of comfy couches and chairs, pool table and several small tables for chatting and games. When not busy with other duties it was a common place for the members of the mansion to mingle.

Kitty and Rogue had joined Pete and Rahne for a game of monopoly that Kitty was unsuccessfully trying to cheat at. Rogue pretended not to notice her best friends attempts at subterfuge. It's not like she had much of a strategy anyway, with her one of every colour property sets. Rahne was a railroad hoarder and crowed delightedly as Kitty landed on the Reading.

"$200 Kitty, pay up." Kitty's dwindling supply of cash mysteriously seemed to be augmented once again while Pete was nearly bankrupt, despite having two sets with hotels. He seemed unconcerned with his lack of cash smiling down at his pretty girlfriend who was grumpily handing over the $200 in twenties.

Rogue hid her grin in her hand and reached for the dice. Her hand paused over the plastic cubes and her head swung around to the door moments before Gambit appeared. He scanned the room quickly and spotting Rogue walked towards her. Betsy tried to intercept him on the way, laying a hand on his arm and inviting him to play pool with her in a throaty voice. He declined gracefully, his attention still on Rogue and continued on until he stood directly in front of the foursome playing their game. Stooping down so he was eye level with her, he swept an auburn curl away from her face and smiled "Hi"

"Hi yourself."

Courtesy seemed to force his eyes up to acknowledge the rest of the group before he was back looking at Rogue.

"Can I steal you away?" he asked softly.

Rogue felt a blush sweep up her cheeks as she looked up at her friends and the game they had been playing. It would be rude of her to leave, but she wanted to. Badly.

"Who's going to play her turn?" Rahne asked.

"I'll play" Sam called having come in behind Remy. Rahne stiffened visibly and took an undue interest in sorting her money into neat piles. If Sam noticed the little catch in her breathing as he brushed by the back of her chair he made no note of it.

Rogue rose from her seat and Sam sat down grinning at the large stacks of cash she had set up and the position of the other players on the board. Kitty didn't watch Sam's role and missed his landing on her property. Her attention was focused on her best friend being led out of the room by a guy known for his ways with women. She'd wanted Rogue to come out of her shell, hell she'd even encouraged her to go after the Cajun, but now she was nervous that the first guy to get her attention might just break her heart. She was also concerned about the way the two seemed to be tuned into each other. Rogue had known to turn to the door before Remy had even appeared. It was odd the way the two seemed so aware of each other.

"Katya" Pete's rumbled softly bringing her back to the game. Seeing the position of Sam's piece she scowled. Dammit, now she was going to have to swipe some more money from Pete.


	8. Chapter 8

Rogue tried to hold back the betraying quiver of her chin. She was a big girl now, she wasn't going to cry. She had known this was coming. The fact that this talk had taken a week to come was a miracle in itself. Her first mission as a full fledged x-man had been a complete bust. It made sense really. There was no way she was going to cry!

"It's not a demotion Rogue. I just think you need a little more time before we send you out again."Logan let out an uneasy breath and scrubbed a meaty hand through his wild hair. " Hell, you might still have a concussion."

"I don't have a concussion Logan, Hank said I'm fine" she cringed at the whiny edge in her own voice. Real mature Rogue, that'll show him you're ready.

Logan grumbled something about odd behavior lately. He leaned back against his desk, his arms crossed over his burly chest. "Look Darlin', you're still part of the team. I just want you on lighter duties for a few weeks that's all. In the meantime, I think we should up your training. You need a meaner edge when you're out there in the field" so nothing like this ever happens again, he left unsaid.

"I'll train with her" a smooth voice said from the doorway. Both Logan and Rogue turned to see Remy leaning casually against the door frame flicking a card back and forth between his long fingers.

"And just what do you think you're doing here Gumbo, this is a private meeting." Logan scowled at the insolent youth lounging in the doorway.

"It's alright Logan" Rogue said placing a consoling hand on his hairy arm and smiling at the Cajun. "I don't mind if Remy's here. Besides, you did say I could use more training. Who better to teach me." she sounded so hopeful just then, her gaze caught on the southern man as he left his perch by the door to stand beside her.

Logan mumbled something about no accounting for taste. Sighing, he eyed the pair critically. "It might not be such a bad idea." he hedged. It wasn't like he could actually stop the two from sparring if they wanted to anyway. Why not have Gambit show her a few tricks. "Take her through your drill Gambit. Get her ready to fight dirty if she needs to."

Gambit smirked. Rogue blushed. Logan rolled his eyes.

Pointing a stubby finger towards the door he growled."Go, get out of here before you two make me sick"

Stifling a giggle, Rogue thanked him before turning and pushing Remy out of the office, swinging the door shut behind her. Out in the hall, Remy caught her up in his arms, slanting his mouth over hers in a quick passionate kiss.

"Sorry I interrupted, but he was taking forever and I haven't seen you all day." he groused leaning in for another kiss but Rogue ducked away an excited smile curving her full lips.

"Did you really mean it? You'll train me to fight dirty." she bounced on the spot in excitement.

Remy grinned salaciously, his arms snaking about her waist "Chere, I'll teach you to get dirty right here right now" he murmured, his mouth already on her neck before he had finished speaking. Giggling she pushed him off.

"None of that now Sug. C'mon, I've got dish duty tonight and I hear Rahne made lasagna." she scrunched her nose up at the prospect and Remy groaned. With a mock pout he allowed her to pull him along after her using his reluctant ruse to admire the swell of her hips as she led the way to the kitchen. God, he was a sucker for great curves, and Rogue had them in spades. His good mood nearly plummeted as they rounded the last corner and the kitchen came into view.

Lasagna it had been, or an attempt at it. Every pan and surface was covered in thick tomato sauce and gobs of gooey cheese. Remy's red eyes flit from a jar of spilled oregano to the half cooked noodles cemented against the far wall and all the jars of tomato sauce in between.

"How did one little femme make so much mess?" Remy mused aloud and Rogue laughed picking up a dirty spatula that had been dropped on the floor and forgotten.

"You should have seen this place after Bobby's snow cone experiment. We could have had a snowball fight complete with rainbow coloured forts in this kitchen" she remembered with a grin.

"Uh Chere" Remy hedged carefully. "What night does_ Pyro_ cook"

"Oh Pyro isn't allowed to cook inside anymore. He is strictly banned to the barbecue... away from the house...and trees... in fact, we usually all go down towards the lake when he's cooking" Remy snorted and Rogue flicked him playfully with a towel. "Enough chatter Cajun, get to work"

They cleaned the dishes and the congealed messes that littered the walls and parts of the ceiling. Then mopped up the kitchen after the impromptu water fight that Rogue swore she was the victor of. Remy just backed her up against the fridge kissing her in between her giggles and demanded a rematch to defend his honor, only this time in the bathroom, with less clothing.

"I am three seconds from walking into this kitchen and I need recruits to help wax the jet." Logan's voice grumbled out in warning. Springing apart like a pair of guilty teenagers, Rogue and Remy grinned at each other before ducking out the back door to the garden.

Making his entrance Logan smirked to himself. "Works every time" and he went to the fridge to rummage up a beer.

~o0o~o0o~

"Alright Chere, now just cause you're my girl don't mean I'm going to go easy on you" Gambit's easy smile slid over his features as he took in the sight of Rogue sauntering out to meet him in her form fitting leather suit. It moved with her like a second skin and Remy silently congratulated himself for his own genius in offering to train with her.

"Bring it on Cajun" she taunted with a slight arch of her spine that was far more sensual than combative.

Grinning he began to stalk towards her, keeping just out of her reach as he circled round. She was on the defensive, wary of having him at her back. Smart girl he thought, if a bit tentative. Not letting her get too comfortable he moved quickly, taunting her with grazing caresses across her hips and backside. She slapped him away and swung a leg low trying to knock him off his feet as he darted around her.

"Quit stalling Cajun" she grumbled up at him. Remy only grinned, reaching into his inner coat pocket, he drew out a deck of cards. Shuffling idly, he watched while Rogue contemplated how to break into his personal space without giving him the edge. Bring it on Chere.

Time to get things moving. He held a card between his thumb and index finger feeling the molecules start to move as he forced more energy into them than they could contain. With an expert flick he tossed the sparking card at her feet and waited for the bang.

It didn't come.

Stunned, Remy looked down to see the card laying harmlessly at her feet. A useless piece of cardboard, nothing more. Before he could determine what the hell had just happened Rogue had pounced and had him pinned to the mat.

"Is that all you got Sug, cuz so far, I'm not all that impressed" she taunted cheekily before rolling away and springing to her feet once more. Shaking off the lapse, Remy sprung to his feet and started to stalk towards her once more. He darted close only to anticipate her last minute dodge and catch her hips hard against his. Her shoulders flush to his chest, her bottom cradled against his thighs "Well then," he murmured huskily into her ear "I'll just have to up my game then Chere. We do aim to please" a subtle nudge against her bottom had her spluttering as he spun away from her once more.

Even flushed and caught of guard she was good, well trained to be sure. Her instincts were solid, but she fought with the clean ethics of the X-men. Expecting him to follow the polite rules on engagement. A grave undersight really. Out in the real world, people didn't always play by the rules. A fact he drove home when she tried to outmaneuver him and he flipped her ponytail up into her face blinding her so he could knock her flat on her back. His body pinned hers to the mat as he smirked down into her flushed face and took the ribbon that held her hair back between his fingers intent on giving it a little charge. He wanted her hair loose and curling down her back. Something he could sink his fingers into and maybe steal a little kiss.

It should have been just a slight charge, something to give her a little start and of course loose those glorious curls of hers, but the molecules under his fingers refused to obey him. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before and it jolted his senses to realize he couldn't call upon his mutation. Not realizing how far Remy's thoughts were from the fight at that moment, Rogue pressed her advantage twisting her hips and flipping him over onto his back.

With a laugh and a grazing kiss to his cheek she was off him and darting away once more. More than a little disgruntled Remy grabbed a card and forced a charge. Relief flooded him as he felt the molecules agitate and he tossed the card in the air experimentally and was satisfied by a decisive bang as the cardboard exploded. He charged another and again tossed it at Rogue's feet only to have it lay there harmlessly. He caught Rogue's concerned green eyes with his own red on black. Just what the hell was going on.

No way was he backing down now though. Not when he was supposed to be helping his girlfriend train. He went the rest of the session with no powers, showing Rogue a few tricks to throw her enemy off guard and use her smaller size to her advantage. She took to it well, even managing to surprise him a few times. High on adrenaline after their sparring, Rogue wanted to go run off some of her energy in the trails out behind the mansion and invited him along.

He politely declined, trying to ignore the concern in her bright green eyes. She left for her shower casting a last worried glance over her shoulder at him. He smiled in reassurance he did not feel before rushing through his own shower and making his way towards the hidden elevator.

He needed to talk to Beast.

~o0o~o0o~

You didn't think that Rogue would be the only one to have her powers affected did you? Ha, you've been reading too much fanfiction (gigglesnort)


End file.
